Dúvidas ao anoitecer
by Lally Y K
Summary: Ela tinha dúvidas sobre a seu destino, sobre os sentimentos, sobre o seu companheiro.


Disclaimer – Não, não T-T A Miyu é tão linda... O traço perfeito... Mas AINDA não me pertence! Affu u.ú CONTÉM SPOILERS! Dúvidas ao anoitecer 

Cores alaranjadas do poente tingem o céu. Suave brisa faz os cabelos balançarem. Sentada no telhado de um hokora, ali está ela, entregue à sua melancolia.

Estava ao seu lado Larva. Seu servo, amigo, companheiro... O que mais aquele ser seria dela mesma? A amizade tão profunda e intensa, que as palavras são singelas para explicar o elo. Sim, eles estavam ligados. Trocaram o sangue. **"Ele"** a pertencia.

Desde os longos anos que estavam juntos, ela não sentia nenhuma espécie de saudade de quando se conheceram. Talvez por causa das conseqüências daquele encontro.

Entretanto, o seu próprio futuro estava traçado pelo seu sangue e pelo rol dos acontecimentos: Ela seria selada na escuridão junto ao seu servo, assim que todos os Shinmas fossem mantidos no local de sua origem e confinação.

Ela suspirou. Pela sua própria intuição e experiência, sabia que não havia muitos Shinmas rondando a região. O que seu coração mais temia era como seria o seu selo. E o que aconteceria com a alma de seus pais, se eles foram presos pelo encanto do Shinma na noite da sucessão?

As perguntas martelavam sua mente, ainda que ela tivesse prometido esquecer. Larva havia lhe dito uma vez que ser selado não doía. Ao menos não da forma que ele o faria.

Seu coração, entretanto, sangrava com todo o líquido vital quando ela pensava em **"morrer"** nas mãos do único que confiou toda a sua **"vida"**. A dor física não lhe importava. Era uma Guardiã, não tinha que temer a fraqueza do corpo. Mas e sua alma? Ela ainda a possuía? Por isso seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas ao imaginar os fatos conseqüentes de sua própria existência?

Seria a vampiresa Miyu, Guardiã que zela pela permanência dos Shinmas no seu devido lugar, a garota que sugou a vitalidade de sua mãe até o corpo ficar frio, vulnerável às emoções que lhe pertenciam antes de sua real função ser despertada?

A flauta veio-lhe aos lábios naturalmente. O sopro transformou-se em melodia suave, enquanto as cores do dia já haviam transformado-se em um veludo escuro, azul-marinho, com diamantes brilhantes e lapidados fazendo-o mais imponente.

"Amor... Dizem que é um sentimento lindo entre dois seres, que resulta em um ou dois filhos, brigas e depois a tristeza mútua. Que sentimento avassalador é este, que destrói e fortifica tanto a aqueles que sua vida é por mim tirada?"

- O que te atormenta, Miyu?

A voz grave e calma tirou-a parcialmente de seus devaneios. Não precisou virar o rosto e fitar a máscara alva. Ou mesmo o brilhante olhar escarlate. Sabia que mesmo não fazendo nada disto, eles estariam entretidos um no outro, na linguagem vocal com os timbres vibrando a cada nota pronunciada.

A seu som vocal, sendo masculino e com um quê rouco, ficava entre os primeiros "dós" ou "rés". Já a voz da vampiresa era num tom melancólico, porém harmonioso e fino, entre os "sols" "lás" e "sis" no caminho do mediano ao agudo, dependendo de seu humor.

E naquele tom tranqüilo, talvez com uma preocupação implícita, as notas desenvolviam-se com pouca variação, como se o dedilhar de um piano se limitasse apenas a quatro teclas.

- Não é nada! Digo... Ah...

O suspiro morreu no peito, assim como a sua voz. A melodia delicada desenvolveu-se em tantas teclas, num misto de vibrações periódicas, o tom mantendo-se calmo, sem agravar.

De repente, o cenário mórbido do repouso mortal foi substituído pelo céu escarlate. As árvores retorcidas e os **"sonhos"** das pessoas envolvidas em esferas azuladas. Estavam no mundo **"deles"**.

- Larva, eu... - Os lábios rosados tremeram. Ela finalmente inclinou a cabeça, olhando para a máscara fria que ocultava as expressões faciais. Sentia-se tão exposta a ele!

- Diga. - Ele disse simplesmente. A voz soou seca, com as teclas delimitando-se aos "dós" mais graves. Ela tremeu.

- O que vai acontecer... No dia do "selo"? - Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O corpo tremia em suaves suspiros e soluços, junto às lágrimas cristalinas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Apertou as mãos tão fortemente que as juntas ficaram brancas.

Ele passou os braços pela cintura, aconchegando-a em seus braços. Massageou o abdômen e as costas, esperando-a desabafar.

Sentindo os soluços menos intensos e o corpo mais firme, ele apoiou o queixo no ombro delicado, depois de tirar a máscara e fechou os olhos.

- Por que quer saber?

- Está me matando... Eu preciso ter conhecimento do que vai fazer comigo!

- Por que?

- Você não pode entender? Mesmo vivendo tantos anos comigo, compartilhando das mesmas emoções e...

- Você não me explicou, Miyu. - As notas subiram para um "mi" depois um "f" voltando para o "d". A melodia levava-a ao êxtase. Fechou os olhos e soluçou baixo, aconchegando-se a ele.

- Eu tenho pensado sobre coisas que não deveria, sabe... - Os olhos dourados abriram-se, encarando o cenário melancólico à sua volta. - Que tipo de pacto é o nosso? O que você fará comigo?

O timbre apertado fazia suas cordas vocais vibrarem de maneira intensa, quase um dó mais agudo e sofrido, devido à intensidade dos sentimentos.

- É natural que tenha essas dúvidas. - O tom suave e casual fez-la relaxar. Fechou os olhos. - O nosso pacto é do sangue... Eu provei seu sangue. Você provou meu sangue. Lembra-se que lhe ensinei sobre o elo entre os servos e seus mestres?

Ela deixou um sorriso cruzar seus lábios. As lembranças de Larva sendo seu professor veio-lhe à mente. Pouco tempo depois da "Cerimônia da sucessão e congelamento", Larva explicou-lhe que os vampiros geralmente provavam o líquido vital de seus servos Shinmas, assim como a camada servil fazia com seu mestre.

Era uma ligação, como se fosse uma dependência. Miyu sabia que era dependente de Larva. Desde sua carência com o pai e mãe, ele era sua família. Seu mundo. Seu **"tudo"**.

- Lembro. - A voz vaga representou a tranqüilidade.

- E você... Será selada na escuridão após a libertação das almas de seus pais, feita pelos Shinmas que os selaram. E então os humanos não mais saberão da existência destes seres. Virarão lendas que conforme o tempo serão esquecidas.

- E se houver uma fuga de Shinmas?

- Você será executada por não cumprir seu dever como Guardiã. - Novamente o tom grave assumiu o timbre de sua voz.

Ela estremeceu. Se cumprisse sua missão, seria selada no lugar frio onde estavam tantos que havia exterminado. Se falhasse, seria executada por não cumprir sua tarefa.

- Que destino, não? - Ela sorriu amarga.

- É o seu destino. - Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha delicadamente.

- É tão injusto... Não posso viver nem morrer. Não posso ter amigos. E não poderia amar.

Larva arqueou as sobrancelhas e fitou-a ao ver a escolha e a flexão do verbo. **"Poderia"**, não significava que ela não o **"fizesse"**.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você entendeu. O que sinto por você Larva, não pode ser meramente uma ligação entre o servo e sua mestra. - Ela olhou-o, procurando nos orbes escarlates uma resposta para sua dúvida.

- Você não sente nada Miyu. - O olhar penetrante acabou com suas dúvidas. - Você é uma Guardiã que eu julga...

Os lábios pressionaram-se contra os dele de maneira suave, calando-o. Não tinha certeza do que Larva iria falar, mas com certeza não era algo que gostaria de ouvir.

As línguas tocaram-se, fazendo o choque momentâneo antes de um formigamento no abdômen. O beijo tornou-se mais profundo, explorando-se, reconhecendo-se, satisfazendo-se. Os dedos subiram pela pele macia de sua cintura até perto do seio, apertando-o de forma gentil.

Apartaram-se. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. Larva conhecia-a tão bem, que tinha conhecimento do toque na cicatriz que marcava a pele embaixo das roupas fazia seu corpo relaxar.

- Não diga nada Larva. - Miyu levantou-se e caminhou flutuando, com as pontas dos pés inclinadas, como se calçasse uma sapatilha invisível.

Ele seguiu-a.

O destino dela, sofrer. O destino dele, seguí-la. O destino de ambos? Um consolo. Almas que sofriam seguiam unidas, fardadas, até que uma vez a sorte decida presenteá-las com a felicidade eterna.

Fim 

**Boa noite!**

**Poucos virão a ler esta nota, porque poucos passam por Vampire Princess Miyu XD Entretanto, ouvindo à musica "Hello" Evanescence, e a quantidade de agsts que tenho lido nestes últimos tempos tem por muito me influenciado. E NÃO esqueci das minhas outras fics, apenas... Decidi publicar algo diferente para dar uma variada.**

**Fica a seu critério comentar, caro leitor. **

**Beijos!**

**Lally-chan**


End file.
